The Silver Prince
by FF Carbuncle
Summary: This is the way i believe the story would go if instead of Tatsuya being born a "defect" as was put but rather the god magician he was meant to be. This story will follow the cannon eventually but the first arc will be more of a younger year flashback. Also a really big shout out to Fujin of Shadow his work The Prince of the Yotsuba inspired me. Disclaimer: I own nothing here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth, The Life, The God

Maya P.O.V.

I was… I am perhaps the ideal figure of what the ideal Female Magician ought to be. This is true for both me and my Sister. I had such high hopes for my future; I lived what was basically the dream of for any young girl, a doting father, a handsome young man to be my husband, and finally the power to sunder an army on a whim. Ok maybe not that last one but still I had my life set on the ideal path until it was torn from me by a group that served a Kingdom that's worthlessness is only surpassed by the people who populate and inhabit it.

They called themselves The KunlunFang Institute of Dahan I call them the dirt on the soles of my shoes. While visiting Taipei with my fiancee for the Cultural exchange program of the Asian branch of the Magic Association those worthless dogs abducted my person and in a vain attempted to stop them Saegusa-san lost his eye. Then for a time that I have not even the faintest idea I was Defiled, Degraded, and Subjected to the awful experiments of those Dahan pigs. I had everything I held dear to myself taken away: my magic, my pride, even my right as a women to breed life. With that all gone I had almost given up hope of coming out of this Hell hole alive. Then by the grace of Gods I never believed existed my vengeance came in the form of my father Yotsuba Genzou; he and 29 others of our clan butchered those bastards.

When I finally returned home after so long, I could not but feel as though the girl I was died back in Dahan and what came home was a Demon, not a person. This was only solidified when my Sister Miya, whom I loved like no one else, made all my hate, my agony, my desire for vengeance, the love I had for anyone that I held dear, the thing that made me the person I was into nothing but the equivalent of data a price too high to pay even if it did restore my power. It was with this that Realization came to me Humanity makes a person weak, cowardice, and foolish. It is a useless tool that only holds one back from achieving that which we are truly capable of, it is a crutch that I am now free of and I was more than ready to fashion the course of my life and my Death

From that point my Sister… no Miya and I were splintered for years. With me back in safe hands my Father, I did not hesitate to plot and execute revenge on those dogs for what they had done to one of the Yotsuba in less than half a year 4000 of the highest ranking officials on all brackets of the Government along with any and all research the Dahan possessed on the working of Modern Magic was destroyed. It did not take long after this that the pitiful would be Nation collapsed internally and Asia became whole… all except Japan of course.

Sadly this vengeance did not come without cost as anything, 30 of our clan lie dead among them and the most heartbreaking is my Father, at least it would have been had I been able to truly feel the emotion now I do so on a whim. With Tou-san dead, our uncle Yotsuba Eisaku has taken the reigns of the Clan.

Years would pass before to the shocking realization from a medical examination showed that not all was lost for me bear a child. By an unknown means there was one healthy egg within my womb and for the first time in years since Miya did what she did I was filled with genuine happiness, joy, and glee. But the problem would not be with conceiving but sustaining the child that is something I could no longer do. Just as I was just about to plummet back to my low state, Miya stepped forward and volunteered to surrogate my would be child. This surprised me genuinely as she was the last person I would have expect to have even considered this given how much our relationship had deteriorated over the years prior. When I had asked her why she would do this for me she simply look at me and said "I do this because I want my sister back hoping she can forgive me for what I have done." For the first time in years we embraced in a tearful hug staying their for a time I cannot count.

Now all that was left was to find a suitable donor, I will not go into detail as who it was just that it was someone close to the family.

These next 9 months were the longest of my life, but in that time my relationship with Miya had improved significantly to the point where I started to call her Onee-chan again. Finally on a cool April night my heart's greatest desire was brought to fruition with the soft cries of a newborn. My first instinct was to jump to my feet and barge into the room immediately but Hayama-san the confidant and Head Butler of the Yotsuba talked me out of it… not to say it was not complete hell not being able to see my son.

After a while I was able to see Onee-chan she looked awful and exhausted but content nonetheless "How are you feeling Onee-chan?" I asked not even trying to hide the excitement in my voice anxious to meet my son.

She looked at me with mischief in her eye "I am well but it's funny here I was thinking you would be dotting over your darling new baby boy right now and not with your equally wonderful Onee-chan" she this not even bothering to hold back her smile and leaving me unable to hold back my blush in embarrassment.

She could only laugh at this and for once I would not argue or make a fuss of it but instead join her in heartfelt laughter like all sisters should.

We talked for a while before Oji-san and Hayama entered the room with my son in Hayama's arms. I quickly ran to him and reached for my son whom he gave me gladly. Looking down at my adorable little bundle I felt pride and joy well in me like I was a balloon ready to burst. His tufts of dark hair as black as the night and his eye shining like the bluest sapphires that ever were in the light of the sun. His adorable little face is what caught my attention the most however because even now I could tell he would grow up to look just like his grandfather which filled my heart with joy knowing my son would grow up reminding me of the man my father was only he will be better.

I am getting so enamored with my son I did not notice Oji-san trying to get my attention until he tried to take my son away from me… I was tempted to kill him right then and their had he succeeded in doing so. Looking up him his face was covered in worry which in turn made me feel the worry "What is wrong Oji-san?" I asked with concern in my voice looking back at Miya I could see the worry in her eyes even if she didn't show it.

Oji-san sighed before answering "It's your son Maya and his ability to wield magic." He spoke trying to sound as calm as possible. "What is wrong with his magic?" I spoke barely keeping the worry from turning into fear. "Calm now Maya it is nothing that would cause him any immediate harm. But I cannot say the same for the rest of us." He spoke the last bit in almost a mumble as though he feared the reality of his words. A little a confused but less worried "What do you mean for the rest of us?" He gestured me back to my seat next to Onee-chan and began to explain. "Your son is a God Magician with power unparalleled to anything within the world of magic Ancient or Modern." He said this as though he were a devout zealot preaching on about his god with hints of fear laced into his voice.

"What does any of that have to do with him being a danger?"

"Because when I used my own magic on him to read his psion pattern and discover what type of magic he would someday wield I was terrified to say the least."

"He has been given a strength that will not only allow him to take reality and change it to will into quite literally any category of Magic but he can destroy and create anything his heart desire with a mere thought… like the gods so many claim to be real."

I almost could not believe what Oji-san was telling us about my son. That he has some sort of divine power that could break the world. I was not sure weather to feel elated or terrified instead I just jumped for joy and glee on the inside knowing my son, my precious baby boy is going to stand head over heel every single weakling the other clans will surely produce in his generation.

"But their is a drawback that could undo anything that he could accomplish."

"What is that Oji-san?" Miya spoke up finally adding to the conversation.

"His power is also linked to his strong emotions and if he were to ever say throw a tantrum for example, It may very well dissipate a large portion of the Earth."

"Then we make sure that does not happen." Miya spoke with conviction in her voice which was surprising giving how she should not even be conscious at the moment.

"We train him with the other guardians of the family from the moment he learns to stand and with that if he can gain control… when he gains complete control of his emotions, we will not only have the leader and protector so many in our Clan prayed for but also the best possible war machine Japan has ever known."

Pondering Onee-san's words the room was silent until Hayama spoke up "You will still need something that can keep his mind anchored. Even if he goes through guardian training it teach him to control not suppress his emotions." Speaking with the same neutral and serious tone Hayama is known and respected for.

"If that is the case then we will have to contemplate killing him." Oji-san spoke in a hesitant manner… not that it didn't make me any less infuriated hearing that suggestion.

His even mentioning the possibility of having to kill son, my sweet and adorable baby boy made me want to slaughter him right then and their.

He should thank whatever made Miya speak up again as her next words were able to calm me.

"We could create someone to keep him in check not only with a limiter but with their very presence… make that person his world."

Thinking on it we all agreed that Miya would have another child to tie my son to so he could live and become as great as I know he could be.

"I will inform the Clan of the birth but I will keep his more… spectacular powers out of the announcement."

"That seems the best course of action. But when it comes time to show the families what he can do I intend to make a show of how amazing my son is." I said this almost getting giddy by the very of thought of rubbing the pride my son will give me in the face of everyone in the family and the numbers system.

Miya only giggled at this and the matter was finally settled.

Oji-san left with Hayama to inform the clan of my new son leaving me and Miya alone for the moment. Sitting down next to her we both gazed at the adorable little creature sleeping in my arms. Miya looked at me and open her mouth to speak "What will you name him?"

A thought that was yet to cross my mind "I honestly don't know their are so many good names and yet I don't want to give him something he can't live up too if he has already surpassed the value of the name in all ways possible." I thought to name him for my father given he looks like him but quickly dismissed the idea wanting to let dead men rest.

"If that's the case give him a common name, that way he can make it great." Miya spoke with precision and knowledge something with both inherited from the incubator that was our mother.

With that in mind it hit me like a bullet to the head, I had the perfect name for my little bundle. Looking back down at his little sleeping face and nuzzled him closer to me and the only thing on my mind was the amazing I had for him.

I slowly brought his ear to my mouth and whispered "Welcome to the World… Tatsuya."

This was only to be the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am sorry for the short chapter having a bit of a writing problem. I promise the next one will be much longer and i plan to start writing another fiction alongside this one. It will be Tatsuya x Mayumi always wanted to do one with them gonna be a bit more to the story line instead of past event to fit the canon and taking some inspiriation for an OC for Miyuki. Let me know what you think and don't forget to Favorite, Subscribe, and Comment.

Chapter 2: Silver Flame, Sapphire Ice

Tatsuya P.O.V.

age: 1

I am… unlike most children my age. I began to use my body's motor skills almost 1 month after I was born to the point where now I might as well have the body of a 7 year old. My mind was so advanced I could solve complex puzzles and equations that would have stumped people many years my senior. Lastly I killed my first man when I had just learned to stand... to the utter delight of my lovely mother.

My mother, Yotsuba Maya, as of recently the head of the Yotsuba Clan with the unfortunate death of Eisaku... even if I was the one to kill him. I still think fondly of the memory of how happy it made Mother watching the man who suggested killing me at birth disappear into literal mist.

In his will he named Mother the successor of the family. I assume Mother wanted to hasten the process so she could better protect me, as if I needed it.

Now I am lying here in my crib in the dead of night, the only illumination to the room being the light of the full moon that resides high in the eternal sky. My mother would normally come in to check on me as she always does in the night, but tonight was different.

I assume it would have something to do with Miya-Obaa-sama visiting to have her child. The last few weeks she had been staying with us in anticipation for the latest addition to the Clan and my mother and her could not be more ecstatic of the fact. If memory serves Mother had told me I would have a new cousin by March and her name would be Miyuki… I can safely assume the girl was part of a larger scale plan by my Mother the framework of which is unknown to me, or she could simply be happy that I will have another member of the family to upstage in terms of magic power and prowess when the time comes to introduce me to the family.

Currently the only ones who are actually aware of my existence are Mother, Hayama-sama, Miya-obaa-sama, and many of the servants who run the main house of the Yotsuba, all of whom have been forbidden both by oath and magic to speak of my existence in the presence of those not expressly allowed to know.

As time went on I could hear screaming coming from somewhere else in the house which I knew well was Miya-obaa-sama. I assume it was some time past midnight before the screams were replaced with the soft whimpers of a newborn. I knew then and there that my new cousin had arrived… and for some reason I was a little restless with the idea of meeting her.

(Skip)

Morning came and I was awaken by my Mother picking me and cuddling up to me so I was able to nuzzle myself into her neck "Good morning darling did you sleep well?" "Yes mama." I replied flawlessly yet it still sounded adorable in a baby's voice.

Mother giggled slightly when my stomach grumbled a sign of hunger I suppose even if I am the equivalent of a god I still fall to my more luxury demanding habits. Mother walked over to the rocking chair she had put into my room so that she could be alone with me whenever she so desired. Sitting down Mother released her breast from its constraints and I began to suckle my nourishment. while doing so I think back and wonder how it was that my mother was able to produce breast milk when it is common knowledge within the family that it was Miya-obaa-sama that carried and birthed me in my mother's stead but perhaps like many things this needs no explanation.

Mother stroked the back of my head as I fed on her later humming to me a sweet lullaby as her mother had done for her and obaa-sama.

When I reached my fill I released mother's nipple to show I was done feeding she covered herself again. She cradled me in her arms rocking back and forth staring at me her eyes filled with love and what looked like obsession.

Later mother had carried me to the outside open area of the estate, sitting down on the outside furniture on the porch that looked over the entire village that was the Yotsuba main home. Hayama-san had brought my mother her tea and said that obaa-sama and Miyuki would be joining us outside shortly.

Not very long after I heard the sliding door open and looking over mothers shoulder I saw obaa-sama with a little bundle in her arms. She walked over and sat on the chair opposite the side of mother, from their I could make out the soft cries of my cousin. First looking up into obaa-samas red eyes she smiled at me and then looked back down at the bundle my eye's following her.

I could make out tufts of dark blue hair out of the blanket covering the child before obaa-sama moved it from her face complete and I was able to look upon Miyuki for the first time.

Her cheeks red like her mother's eyes and her own a deep shade of cobalt blue just the same as mine and her face even though she was only a day old I could already tell she would someday be a beauty to make all other women green with envy.

I so enamoured by the adorable little creature in my aunts arms that I did not notice she was looking directly into my eyes and when I met her's I was lost and felt as though time had stopped moving. Everything that I am, everything I am going to be seemed lost to me now as though nothing was tying me to this world. Then I was suddenly given purpose again in the form of the baby, the baby named Miyuki.

Hours passed and darkness claimed the sky again. We were inside in the living room of the estate mother and obaa-sama talking the hours away normally I would have listened intently as I always have but tonight was different. On the floor in front them were me and Miyuki, I was given another puzzle by mother and like so many before it should have been easier than breathing but this time I was distracted.

Miyuki was on her stomach facing me and observing me in an almost religious fashion. Her eyes following my every move and coming closer when I appear to move away and frankly I am drawn to her as much as she is me.

She picked up a piece of the puzzle and handed it to me almost as though she knew exactly what my goal was.

We continued this pattern until the work was done and turning towards mother all I could see was a smile plastered on her and obaa-sama's face "Do you like playing with your new cousin darling?" Mother spoke with obvious glee in her voice.

Looking back over to Miyuki seeing she had fallen asleep since I looked away I felt a feeling that I would only ever reserve for mother. My heart rate slighting spiking in joy, my breathing picking up, and lastly the need to be close to this person no matter the cost.

Looking back at mother "Yes mama I love being near her." Mother and obaa-sama could only laugh at that sentiment not because it was funny but rather that they may have expected m this to be my answer.

Obaa-sama stood and picked Miyuki up I imagine to put her to bed for the night.

I crawled over to mother who did not hesitate to pick me up and I nuzzled my head in her neck as she slowly rocked me to my own slumber humming a sweet lullaby.

As I drifted back into a state of rest there was only one thought in my mind something I could not discard even if I wanted to. That child, that Miyuki was something to me that I could not understand and perhaps I will not for many years but I do know one thing.

I would fight and die if it meant she would be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Path to Power

Tatsuya P.O.V

Age: 6

Heavy breathing, throbbing muscles, and shortness of breath: to many people these are marks of a job well done but to me these are faults and flaws I should not show in such a short time. Training under the guardians of the Yotsuba I am put through extreme amounts of physical, mental, and emotional conditioning. All this my Mother says is necessary for me. Any other child would have cried and complained, begging to stop, but something inside me felt a sense of joy and excitement at the mere thought of combat. This made me not only determined but elated at the chance to slaughter others if meant I would become stronger and protect the ones I love in the process.

It was as soon as I could understand others that Mother told me of my most destructive abilities… I honestly could not care less if this world were to fall apart and if I could I would destroy this pile of dirt, but I do not wish to upset Mother so I held back.

Returning to my training I readied myself for the sparring to come next, the other guardians came to me charging using magic to augment their strength for a while… this did nothing to affect the outcome. Inches away from me I jump and was over them in an instant coming from behind I knocked the first one out with a kick that sent him across the dojo and through the wall. The second of my punching bags turned round almost instantly and with the magic still in effect he sought to slam his fist into my face but as soon as I was in arm's reach I decided to test one of my less destructive but just as lethal magical abilities.

Less than an inch to my face I severed his hand from his arm using Fission and in less than second blood covered my face and the fool was on the ground gripping where his hand use to be attempting to stop the bleeding. Mother told me before not to cut up our guardians as we still lack a sufficient number of the Sakurei series to fill our ranks so I will heal him when this is over. The last and maybe the most pathetic of the three simply looked at me with shock and frozen in fear… So I rushed him and buried my hand into his gut accidentally killing him.

With training done for the day I used Regrowth to heal the two still living and ordered them to dispose of the their dead colleague and clean up the mess made, they bowed respectfully "Yes Tatsuya-sama." They spoke in union.

I retreated to my bedroom and prepared to shower to wash away the blood and grime I had accumulated on my body during training.

Entering the shower I felt a sense of relief as the hot water washed over me lifting away any tension I had accumulated in my training. Exiting the shower and wrapping my lower half I call on a wind and fire spirit to blow me dry almost instantly. I then noticed a letter on my bed written using parchment not paper this immediately told me it was from mother and not Hayama, I still do not see the need to send letters when she could just as easily and quickly write a message on her terminal and send it to mine.

Dressing into my casual wear which consisted of black sweat pants and shirt of the same color which would normally be accompanied by a pair of slippers but deciding against it and going barefoot. Sitting on my bed I began to read the content of the letter.

" _My dearest and most beloved Son._ " I groaned internally at mother's writing habits " _I have wonderful news for you, in the coming week we are going to be visited by your Oba-san and dear little Miyuki-chan and their guardian Honami will be coming with them as well. This proves to be a relief due to your inability to listen when I say DO NOT kill your training dummies, at least with Honami you will be obligated to hold back because I doubt you would want to hurt someone so close to your beloved Miyuki."_ The bottom of the letter had an arrow, that was an obvious indication for me to turn the letter over. Doing so I found further text from mother " _P.S. Be a dear and accompany your sweet and beautiful Mother for subber this evening. Sincerely Maya."_

Looking at the clock next to my bedding I saw it was half-past the seventh hour and knowing the servants would only ever seek to disappoint mother if they had a death wish so I think it best that I prepare as quickly as possible. Knowing mother she would want me to dress well but not over so I settled on a black button down shirt and pleated dress pants with dress shoes of the same black coloring.

Leaving my room I made my way to the dining room of the estate when I turned a hall to find two individuals one older and one significantly younger but from a distance this was all I could assume without use of my elemental sight. Looking at the time I knew that if I had let curiosity take me that I would be late for dinner with mother and for some reason this was not as ample enough a reason as it once was for me not to do something.

Curiosity taking I could hear what sounded like a scolding, hearing things such as "You will be lucky to lose only your life if you continue to disappoint in this way." and "If Maya-dono knew of this she would have you sent out into the mountain to be left out to die in the cold." This proved to be very unsettling to me as that last comment assured as to who the older figure was head maid of the Yotsuba household Shirakawa infamous among the younger generation of Yotsuba servants for being a little… overly devoted to the family, so much so that even Hayama-san has had to reel her back into place when it looked like she would kill one of the children for misstepping whilst going through their training and duties.

Looking at the servant in question I saw a young girl cowering in the presence of Shirakawa it took only a second of examining her facial features to figure out she was one of the sakurai. She looked as though she could had been Honami-sans daughter or niece which confirmed her status as a sakurai clone and seeing as I have already come this far in analysis I might as well involve myself. Clearing my throat I made my presence known to the two Shirakawa turned around and upon seeing who it was that interrupted her scolding her face softened and she bowed deeply "Tatsuya-sama how may I be of service?" speaking in a manner that portrays her utmost respect for me. Rising again I looked behind her to see the young sakurai's face change from one of fear to one of amazement and her eyes gleaming with astonishment, looking back to the elder maid "What has the sakurai done to upset you so Shirakawa-san." Asking in a polite manner, aside from being the son of the clan head and the most likely candidate to succeed her I am both infamous and well loved among the servants of the Yotsuba for being more… appreciative than the rest of the clan excluding mother, oba-sama, Miyuki, and the Kuroba twins Ayako and Fumiya.

Smiling Shirakawa scoffed the slightest bit "You need not worry yourself over such trivial matters Tatsuya-sama, I will handle this poor excuse for a sakurei." Looking back at the girl the astonishment in her eye's was replaced by fear, not wanting to see a future servant of one of the Yotsuba but cut down by what I assume was a mistake I decided to aid her. "I am afraid Shirakawa that it is my concern." I spoke with authority and it had the desired effect of knocking her off her feet her eyes widening in what was either shock or surprise and her breath hitching in her throat.

Composing herself "This girl has been nothing but trouble and a disappointment as a Yotsuba servant and potential guardian." in her voice was the devotion to the clan that Hayama so often needed to correct.

Feeling a sense of sympathy for the young girl I made the choice to help her "Shirakawa your loyalty and dedication to the clan and to my mother are appreciated but I would ask that you overlook her mistakes for today as a favor to me."

She hesitated before speaking "As you wish Tatsuya-sama." this showed she wished to object to my request which is not really a request just a pleasantry to make her think she has a choice in the matter… I am still a Yotsuba after all I need to play the part.

She bowed before walking away I kept my eye on her until she turned a corner, when I was certain she was out of earshot I turned my attention to the young sakura who was on her knees bowing to me like I was a god. I know that this was meant to show great respect and gratitude but it honestly only made me uncomfortable "On your feet sakurei you don't have to bow to me."

Rising almost jumping to her feet she looked at me with gratitude in her stare "Your kindness and humility is legendary Tatsuya-sama, that you would intervene on behalf of a simple servant only gives validation to your caring for the servants of the family and this one is not worthy of such kindness."

Looking at her I noticed she was quivering a small amount but still noticeable, perhaps she was just as fearful of me as she was devoted to the clan which is a common sentiment I imagine given my "habit" of accidentally killing my guardian punching bags a sentiment such as this must be built with any servant above and below her age class.

Not wanting to have to deal with the possible repercussion of all servants thinking I will kill them at a moment's notice I think it best I start to change my "habit" with the guardians and servants "What is your name?" I asked thinking befriending one of them would at the very least mend any of the damage I have done to my image amongst them.

She gasped looking at me with shock and disbelief before answering "Minami… Sakurai Minami, Tatsuya-sama." She bowed as she finished her sentence as though she had to pay respect repeatedly whenever something out of the ordinary is asked of her.

"Tell me then Sakurai Minami do you have any friends?"

She looked down as though this were an interrogation "The duty of any faithful servant to the Yotsuba is to put the clan above all personal desires so I never had the time for such things or any of the other children really." she said this sounding depressed all of a sudden.

It actually saddened me a little, personally I could go my entire life with my mother as my only company and companion and still die happily. But seeing someone else who was never even given the opportunity to explore the wonders of life and may not for years to come played on the little feeling of sympathy that I actually was able to process.

A small but noticeable tear came onto the edge of Minami's eye, I reached up and wiped it away before it could drop "No need for tears Minami. Tell me do you wish your life could be different? Where you could live free from all forms of controls and live as you see fit?" I spoke in a soft tone so as not to intimidate her into silence or a false response.

"It is not this ones place to…"

"Stop" I interrupted her "You are not an object Minami you are your own person" I gently placed my hands onto both her shoulders "Please if it has to be an order tell me what you truly believe and think of your situation. Don't be afraid to speak call it cruel, unfair, monstrous of the Yotsuba for putting you and other children through anything of the sort that you must to simply serve us" I told her all this hoping she would not be afraid to speak.

"I… I do not regret the life that has been given to me" Looking into my eyes she was without fear and did not lack in conviction which genuinely surprised me. Human nature often dictates that we should be against anyone or anything that would seek to guide and dictate how we life our life but it's as though this Minami found solace in the way her life has played so far " _It makes me wonder, How does Honami-san feel about the fact she has never had the freedom of choice to anything in her entire life?"_ My internal thoughts distracted me to point Minami had to snap her fingers to get my attention back.

Looking at the time I find I have spend 20 minutes between helping Minami and now "I apologize for having to cut this short Minami but I already late for dinner with mother."

At the very mention of my mother the color from Minami's face dropped and she began to shake with fear and uncertainty "Oh no I have distracted you from an obviously more important task with Maya-dono no less. Please forgive me and my transgressions i will gladly accept any punishment that I have earned." She back down on her nears speaking with fear and worry dripping on her voice.

"Minami you do not have to worry I made my choice and mother will not kill let alone punish a guardian in training for my decision." I hoped this would calm her down and to an extent it had the desired effect.

She rose from the ground the fear from her eyes had almost vanished before she bowed to an impressive 90 degree angle as not many children her age are so flexible "Arigatōgozaimashita

Tatsuya-sama" gratitude and relief were evident in her voice.

I turned to leave preparing to hear what I assume will be a lecture from mother on the principle of keeping people waiting and how it shows bad character and a lack of attention to important business.

"Before I leave Minami I would like you to know that you have found a friend in me and that you do not need to fear anything anymore" not waiting for her response I took my but before I could get completely out of range I could make out Minami mumbling something along the lines of "He is… My friend? Thank you Tatsuya-sama."

With that I made my way in earnest to the dining room no doubt mother has been waiting for quite some time and will be upset with me which is a very rare site truth be told.

Reaching the outside of the dining room I felt a bit off as though something was not as it seemed. Mother had prohibited me from using elemental sight in a room she was occupying if it were not an emergency situation mainly from and her words "It gives me an unfair advantage over mother dearest" and being the obedient son I am I have not used it in such a manner since.

Yet I could not help but feel as though their was some form of anomaly that I could not let go of this disturbed feeling… even if it means upsetting mother further than I already have by not being prudent in my arrival.

Triggering the psion sequence mentally I activated my elemental sight and what I saw next filled me with joy in the sight of…

 **(A/N): And cliffhanger who is the mysterious figure that sits in wait with Miya, You are gonna need to comment and follow me and the story to find out.**

 **Love all you guys for commenting this story has been a rapid success for me and it fills me with joy and pride to see such a fanbase for Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and hope you ride it out with me to the end.**

 **Until next time this is Carbuncle signing off and don't forget to check out Prince of the Yotsuba if you haven't already by fujin of shadow it will blow you away such a great story.**

 **Peace and love to you all.**


End file.
